


No Longer Here

by phoenixjustice



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Silent Hill 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various parts of the game.</p><p>Things were done for various reasons; for God, for each other, but it all came down to love in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Here

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles to different music.

: :: :

**You're Not Here - Heather, Harry/Heather (slight AU-ish)**

It was a shock to the systerm to hear the truth of their relationship aloud, but she already knew deep down that it was true.

**You're Not Here (remix) - Claudia**

She only did what she thought was right, correct; she only wanted God to bring joy to the world once more.

 


End file.
